


Devil's Premonition

by KATX



Series: Between Worlds [1]
Category: Agony (Video Game 2018), Deadly Premonition | Red Seeds Profile, Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Game Fusion, Original Character(s), Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATX/pseuds/KATX
Summary: A stroke of luck turns Deadly, whilst a free Holiday to America. Leads two unprepared British Tourists into a country that's about to be re-engulfed by Evil. But is there something even more sinister a foot. Old ties forgotten over centuries re-emerge, to create further dangers with potentially world ending consequences.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this started off as joint project, but the co-creator moved on to bigger and better things. She still has a little of input, but it up to me to finish the narrative.

On the border between the Greenvale Nature Preserve and the Wallis Falls State Park deep within the Northern, forest states of the U.S of A. Where forest trees form a heavy canopy shielding the warm ground from harsh winds and lashing rain, now that same canopy protects the sky from seeing the abomination, being wrought upon this once blessed and bright piece of Wenatchee tribe-land. It has been over a century since white men forced these wise stewards out of this idyllic evergreen forest, leaving behind half-finished rituals and a miasma of loss fear and pain. During this cruel and intolerable time, an evil latched itself here, bedding itself deep within the soil and hiding amongst the plants and reeds that feed from it. Once more, this same evil has arisen again and is threatening to revive the corruption that has plagued this scenic Lakeland forest, since the foundation of the state of Washington. 

Its night and Francis York Morgan is trying to contain this very evil, the best he way can. At least with what’s limited means he has at his disposal. So far running and making as much noise as possible has proven to be the best option, this method has successfully drew the creature towards him. Whatever it is, it wanted something, which seemed to have, some meat on it and York certainly looked the part. For something that was born just moments ago, the creature is showing an affinity for violence and is clearly enjoying the pursuit of its prey. 

As for its prey, York is finding out fast that he needed to, at least keep two steps ahead and then some. This creature keeps growing and is gaining more and more speed. It reminds York of watching a prey mantis hatch, in fast forward during an insect documentary. It's taken moments for this monster to develop and already it moves like a primed hunter. Somewhere along the line it's acquired four more limbs, than it originally had. No longer needing the two front limbs for momentum, this now eight peddled creature, is swiping at York every chance it gets. A second ago, the creature had lanced a blow into York's shoulder; the wound burnt as if someone slammed a blunt, red-hot object into an already established bruise; York could not stop himself from crying out. Luckily, before the creature could strike him a second blow, he pulls himself together with a grunt, and bolts northeast. 

York strangely manages to gain even more speed, moving like the wind past large pines, medium side’s birches and small and wiry ferns. All obstacles the creature tears through with little to no resistance. York gives himself a millisecond to scan the route he is taking, his movements become tighter as he manoeuvres and dodges the creature's mantis like forearms. Realizing the longer this monster breathes the stronger and smarter it becomes. York stills again he's close; he is beginning to see some of the landmarks indicating he is heading the right direction. All York needs to do now is outsmart the creature and get it to follow him a little longer. 

The problem is there is a high way due north, the smaller of two that breakthrough the forest mountains surrounding the lake county. Linking the western coast, too the eastern states. Knowing this York is well aware of the worrying chance, the creature could come across the Mountain Loop highway, while York is trying to get it to where he wants the beast to go. If the creature were to find the highway, it could pick up the scent of any driver or hiker that travelled down it previously. Enabling the creature to find, any of the neighbouring mountain communities connected to it. Unfortunately right now thinking on is a feet, is a skill York has very little time to accomplish. For stilling for a second would mean he could fall into that same creature's reach, he has already been nicked by the monster twice and he wasn't about to let it touch him again.  
The distinct sound of a horn, from an eighteen-wheeler rumbles in the distance, probably carrying the mountain regions weekly supply from the city. The driver is no doubt going too fast for this terrain and had nearly smacked into a deer, hence the horn. The sound vibrates through the mountains and the creature, even though it doesn't seem to have ears, it picks up on the tremor and starts to turn to the direction of the sound. 

"Yeah that's not happening." York thinks, as he looks round for something to regain the creature's attention. 

Forgetting he is back is up against a wall of broken tree trunks; York spots a loose rock near some exposed roots from a deceased spruce. It takes York a moment but he manages to pick up the ball-sized stone and throws it at the creature's head. It bounces of the large human like skull of the monster; the hit having preferred effect the creature is not best pleased. It turns around rather clumsily and charges straight at York.  
Unable to move out of it way York incredibly, evaporates in to wisp of light. The creature charges through the wisp and seems almost bewildered on how its prey escaped it grasp.  
Behind the creature, York re-emerges from the mist like shape. It takes another second for York as he picks up a broken branch from a nearby maple and whips the creature across its back legs. The monster roars and spits resin from its ill placed mouth, the substance spurting on to the ground and scorching it. 

The creature pivots on its front limps, only to find York half way up another incline. It rushes towards the object of its frustration, unsteady on its feet. As it charges, it re-absorbs its damaged limps into its backside, like clay. Becoming a six peddled monster as it scrambles toward York moving like a train at full speed. 

York on the other hand begins to slow down, looking exhausted. He reached the top of the hill panting elaborately; he leans against an overlooking birch. He made it, now all he needs to do is convince the creature to charge at him. York's skin bares sheen as if he is drenched in sweat. His shoulder forms a red stain from where one of the creature's bladed limps struck him earlier.

Without looking, York feels its approach, he turns to see the monster coming right up close, and he bolts into a run once more, in to a clearing on his left. The creature matches his speed and gives chase only to find, it has ran out of ground. The clearing reveals itself as a cliff edge. Of course, the creature tries to recover from such a blunder and it quickly reaches backward with one its hind leg and stabbing into the cliff behind it. 

Out of nowhere, a sigh comes from above, as a boot kicks the creature’s hind leg, hard. Releasing the spiked limb from the dirt finally, the damn thing falls down in to a ravine. Above York steps out from the cliff edge and meanders into mid-air no less. He stares down and watches, as if he was standing on a clear plain of glass, looking down as the creature lands, with bounce and a thud. For a moment, York wonders. What could possibly be going through the creature’s head? When it looks up and sees its prey not only defying gravity, but also is now fresh, clean and completely uninjured.


	2. A Slight Mis-Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny Getting From A to B Is Usually Easier Than This.

48 hours later  
For Millie and her sister Kathy it wasn't a good day. The morning started nice enough, aside from the awful coffee and the limited menu given at the breakfast bar with in the hotel they were staying at. They had just spent the night before, living the high life and having dinner on the Space Needle at the Sky City restaurant, in the Lower Queen Anne north of Seattle's centre. It's a place they really couldn't be able to afford to go to, if it hadn't been given as part of a discount offer with in a holiday bundle, they received from the holiday cooperative 'Seek Your Own Adventure'. Knowing today would be they're last day in Seattle before, only returning to the airport on their way home. The girls spend the late morning doing little a shopping and grabbing a couple of souvenirs for the family back in Britain. 

Problems only really started to occur after midday, when the girls returned to the hotel to collect their things, some how they had lost half an hour and it was taking longer then expected for them to get checked out. Not just that they encountered a traffic jam on the bus ride to the train station which wiped out another fifteen minutes of the time they had to get there before the train was said to leave. To add to their problems, Kathy's train ticket goes missing, making them even later as she panics and unpacks and re-packs her things twice, before giving up and heading to the station, praying she can still buy a late ticket. Fortunately right before she was about to fork out for another one, a very kind receptionist at the station kiosk, points out the ticket, as it stuck out from separate sleeve of her purse, just behind the one that carried her return pass. 

This was the sisters second trip to the United States, after their mother nearly bankrupted herself taking them to a family re-union in Arizona, Millie was ten at the time and it was some of the most fun she had growing up. Now P.C Saltmarsh otherwise known as Amilla (Millie) Saltmarsh was on leave from her Job, with the West Midlands Police Force after spending two years as a full time constable, after moving to Coventry 3 and a half years before. Though both girls were originally born in he south of England, Millie grew up in the East midlands and then fell in love with the West midlands county, while visiting the assessment centre for the East Midlands Police force in Coventry. After applying to the Lincolnshire police. 

The rather un-conventional trip was her first real holiday since she joined. One of the pluses of being a police officer, is that by law Millie was required to take paid annual leave at least once a year. Due to the stresses that comes with an occupation, where according to statistics, is one of the most likeliest jobs you could to be murdered on second only to, with in a rather disturbing margin, your local Taxi (Who knew?). So what could be better then having her sister ring up one day, offering her the chance to go to America free of charge.  
Months before, Kathy had entered in to a competition funded by a charity she volunteered for, not expecting to win anything. To be perfectly honest, she had purposely put it out of her mind, so not to disappoint herself if she lost. So it was sort of out of the blue, when she received a letter telling her that she won a tour of Washington State. The only stipulation being she would have to, vlog and document their stay as part of a promotion, set by the travel company 'Seek Your Own Adventure' other wise known as S.Y.O.A a holiday cooperative made up of tour groups, short stays and budget hotels. Kathy was allowed to take one other person to help her with the filming and as most of her friends and her two brothers were occupied during those dates. Kathy invited Millie, on the off chance, she would be on leave and have time to spend with her big sister. 

Now the girls were traveling up and down Washington State, learning about local legends, visiting heritage centers and movie sights, as well as a few famous monuments across the state. This involved tagging along with the S.Y.O.A's previously established city and movie tours in the area. All pre-booked, so not to make the tour guides lives any harder then they already were.  
While visiting some of the main historical sites Kathy would, go on about picking up on some 'strange' but not 'unfriendly' energies that gather in those places. Kathy is un-ashamedly psychic, as one of her many occupations was fortune telling. Even though she was pretty good at it, Millie believes that her sister's knowledge on the subject was patchy at best. Millie admittedly was untapped and Kathy would claim she also had the sight, as apparently some gifts run through the blood. But just like the rest of her siblings, Millie didn't have any inclination to build on what she has. Yet at the same time, unlike her two brothers, who would deny any belief in E.S.P what so ever. Millie wasn't what Kathy would call a full blooded skeptic.  
She too was able see things before they happen, able to sense when things aren't never exactly what they seem. But using ones gut and intuition does not a psychic make. Especially when it came to investigations, even though there's a saying about policeman's noses. The mere mention of using such tactics being used, during an investigation well' at least in England, would usually result in seeing all parties involved disciplined or suspended. 

Through out the holiday Millie had been pre-occupied with filming, although her job required her to wear a body-cam but she missed, having the license to dictate where the camera was facing. Filming and performing had used to be a keen hobby of hers, she managed to allow herself to have a minor stint on YouTube in her late teens. Until she gave it all up to become an officer of the law. It was because of her experience in vloging, she was given the responsibility of filming the holiday and would often pull Kathy to the side so they could give an improv review on the trip. Kathy knew a little about acting from her school years and for Millie's sake she kept her observations focused on the physical realm. Not that Millie would let her touch the subject anyways. 

So far Kathy's dealings with 'other world' has brought on another quirk, although if anyone were to get it, Kathy was a prime target. Millie's and Kathy's family have this one flaw, at least one member of each generation would somewhere along the line, begin to suffer hallucinations. Various Great Aunts, Uncles or late, Grandparents would often found themselves sectioned or on medication during their later years with a list of diagnosis explaining away the disorder. These unfortunate family members would be haunted by shadows and strange unnatural creatures, who would begin to appear in their field of vision, often after visiting odd or remarkable places. Lately Kathy herself had began to see shimmers and shadows in the corners of her eyes, especially around psychically charged areas. Voices and whispers began to disturb her sleep. Her dreams were becoming more and more vivid and abstract. 

For instance recently she'd been dreaming about walking bare foot in a deep a green forest, while wearing a blue night gown which was odd because, she usually only sleeps in pajamas or a T-shirt and shorts. In the dream Kathy had heard singing among the trees and she would follow the sound to it's source. There she'd find herself standing if front of a black lake, surrounded by snow covered earth and red trees. Curious she'd look down into the water and see her reflection. Often by then she'd find herself standing in a silky scarlet red dress with, long flowing sleeves, a V neck and an open back. The dress would also have flowing split skirt was so long, it would run into the water. A noise would then pull Kathy's focus away from the lake and she would turns to see her sister Millie behind her. She'd be wearing a tux and bow tie, in the same shade of red as Kathy's dress expressing their familial bond. Her tail coat sleeves were cut off at the length of her elbows and the ensemble would be missing a shirt, but Millie's waist coat would keep her modesty and with it she wore a pair of flirty circuler shorts, accentuating her creamy legs, as she to was also barefoot. The dream would end, always the same way a black creature would appear from the lake, while Kathy tried to converse with her sister. Millie would try to warn her, but it would be too late the creature would lunge forward opening its fowl smelling mouth and Kathy would wake with a start.

Kathy had not yet learnt the mechanics of shutting out the non-physical realm. She'd been warned about it before, from some of her friends/mentors on how it could effect her psyche and drain her energy and although she had been studying different forms of meditation, spells and therapies to learn how to block out what she was seeing. The more she opened herself to the 'other' world the more her mood would change and the less energy she'd have carry on with her daily activities. This holiday was a welcomed distraction and it seemed getting out of England was allowing her to recharge. 

The girls were on the last legs of their holiday and they were making their into the mountains to one of the higher ski-lodges, the area was just coming out of season and most of the lower lodges were closing till winter. The BNSF train was meant to take them, to the Baker-Snolqualmie National Forest, to a station near the edge of the small town of Startup, where they'd take the bus north to Greenville Nature Reserve. 

Why they were headed that way? Well.. recent history was slowly reinvigorating the towns popularity in a rather macabre way. One of the residence while under an alias had written a short story based on the murders of five women in the area. In the story the protagonist detective in the case was, revealed to be a guardian angel, sent back from heaven after having died in a car crash instigated by an evil Sheriff. Who was some form of devil worshiper, sacrificing young men and women so he could receive power, in order to take over the town. Though the story itself was simple it was well written, though most people found the history behind the book more fascinating. Yet it was the book sales that lead to a few movie offers and 'Seek Your Own Adventure' or S.Y.O.A wanted to capitalize on the hype. Before it got too expensive to invest in Greenvale as a tourist destination. So they put the town on Millie's and Kathy's itinerary for the promotional video. The problem was nobody thought to check bus times, from Start up train station to Greenville. This and few unforeseen delays with in what was suppose to be, a two hour and fourteen minute train journey, lead the girls to their current predicament. 

First delay was a timetabling issue.

Millie and Kathy had rushed to the station believing they were going to miss their train, this along with hubbub of Kathy losing then finding her ticket. It didn't help that both of them, kept dropping and retrieving various items of clothing and accessories, they had failed to find the time to pack properly in to their luggage, while crossing between platforms. They ran and they pushed themselves hard, only to discover that they needn't of bothered, it took the train at least an hour to set off, plenty of time or the girls to re-organize and have some lunch at the station

Second delay happened a third of the way there.

A tree had fallen upon the tracks and it had taken two hours to clear it. Unfortunately as this was the only track that lead to the mountains, there were no diversions that could be taken. 

Third happened just before they reached the turn off at the Monroe Junction.

There was a separate train that was "On Time" and going in the opposite direction the BNSF was heading. This train could've have met face to face with the BNSF if the signals hadn't been working. The trains stopped and the pace of the journey been ground to a crawl, as the train ahead had to moved backwards, until it could reach a turned off from, the main track to let the late BNSF train pass. That added another two hours to the journey and by the time the girls finally arrived. What was suppose to be a 2 hour and 14minute journey had become 7 hours and having to walk a kilometer and a half to the bus stop. In order to get there before eleven, just to catch the last bus -or so they thought. 

"Oh no"

"What?"

"This isn't right"

"Kat"

"No no no"

"Kat...Kathy?"

"No please no, fuck!" 

"Your kidding me!"

"SHIT! FUCK! NO! NO! NO!"

"We've missed the bus haven't we..."

"Do you still have phone reception?" At this moment Kathy grasps her phone in her hand, checking for signal. Directly in front of the pair is the bus timetable. In bold above the table itself, It reads. 'Evening buses end at 22:00 on weekdays.'

"Hang on, let me check." Millie replies, removing her own phone from her back pocket. Pressing the button on the right side of the appliance, a bright blue light illuminates Millie's face and surroundings. Contrasting to the darkness of the night, Is her bright blue hair. Millie's icy-blue eyes seem to reflect the oncoming rays. Staring intently at the display screen, revealing that in fact the two seemed to be in the exact same position.. No Signal. 

Turning the bright light to other. Underneath her glasses Kathy's eyes glisten with their own intensity. Ocean blue eyes, previously glimmering with hope, darken in colour under the weight of disappointment. The brunette glowers at the screen. Quickly changing their direction to a dark road. Settled mud covers the most recent prints of the most recent vehicle to have traveled this side of the state. It leaves nothing to the imagination of why this place is called the 'boondocks'. It seems like a huge step from the populated area's they had just spent the last week.  
The sense of dread steadily over came the atmosphere. In this position there were only two options. With Kathy's eyes point to the road. Millie's gaze falls to the station platform they had just exited. The train long gone, steel benches sit under a metal shelter that is left completely barren to the world. The raised concrete platform seems to accentuate the emptiness, leaving much to be desired. Mist is beginning lay it's on the surface. The chill only is becoming more of a nuisance, replacing that brisk refreshing breeze finally able to leave that stuffy train.  
Turning to each-other the sisters silently came to an agreement. That waiting would be more hazardous to their health and mental state then walking. As long as they follow the road, all would be well. Grabbing their luggage, the siblings start their trek. Unbeknownst to them of just what else lurks in the shadows.

For what felt like an hour of walking the girls start to notice a slight descent in their step, as the night wore on the temperature seem, only to drop further and further as they travel deeper into the forest. The night was overcast and precipitation was high Kathy had been trying to prevent any form, of what she superstitiously considers a trigger that would allow the heavens to open. Trying to combat the discomfort drudgery of the situation, Millie takes out the video camera that was lent to her at the beginning of the trip, deciding that they had three Terra-byte memory cards to fill, the sister's could find room for a complaint or two.

The camera switches on, she looks into the screen that shows nothing but a dark road, the horizon gently bobbing up and down with each step and trees slowly coming and passing by. Her breath appears as soft clouds of mist in the view finder. "What's up everybody, guess what time it is and guess where we're not." Millie's voice interjects the eerie silence. Annoyance and false excitement dripping from every Syllable. She turns the camera settling on the scrunched features of Kathy. Who is squinting under the foreign light suddenly upon her.

"What? Millie! Is that the camera?!" She snaps, gazing off focus. Her eyes steadily adjusting to the illumination that surrounds her. 

"Yes our viewers were just wondering what to make of our current predicament". 

"What? you mean being cold in the dark, without transport in a foreign country, where" a sudden noise distracts Kathy who's now looking over at behind Millie. "There could be any number of things that can cause us untold a amounts of...problems". 

"Well there's no need to be,THAT dramatic" Millie responds giving a panoramic view of the girls surroundings.  
The camera shows condensation is forming on the trees and there are obvious clouds in the skies, everything caught by the torch light, looks heavy with moisture. Rain had recently fallen which is strange considering how cold it is. 

"So um... shouldn't we be talking about why we're stopping off in Greenville?" Kathy asks trying to fend of her uneasiness. Millie turns the camera on Kathy again. 

"Really? I mean we're in the middle of the forest, without transport, any form of signal and you want to talk about a ghost story" Millie grumbles. 

"Horror story based on fact." Kathy retorts. 

"I thought you said the author got the idea for the book after meeting a ghost" Millie protests. 

"Yeah, but the murders actually fact." The sound if walking stills for moment as Millie from behind seems to look at Kathy, with curious disquiet, realising she's trailing behind Millie increases pace, as the back of Kathy's head comes closer on screen. 

"Where did you read that?" Millie asks, Kathy looks back her face perfectly centered like as if it had been rehearsed. Kathy shrugs, "Newspaper articles, they were in the back of the book. I was curious so I look them up. Turns out there was a real Federal Agent on the case, but unlike what the author claims. He's alive, well and still working for the Seattle branch of the FBI." Kathy pauses for bit to catch her breath. 

''Kay, but you said that other people have seen this ghost?" Millie argues as again having to rouse Kathy who seems to be distracted by some thing in the distance. 

Waking from her reverie Kathy answers "Oh.. yeah sure, course..uh.. I mean, even the books says, in the author's notes, if this manifestation hadn't been there wouldn't be a story", Kathy starts walking again, "You see the author got lost in the forest during the winter and twisted his ankle, he would have died of exposure if the ghost didn't get help. He thought the ghost was a real person with a name and an I.D. Though the author refuses to divulge it" Kathy says while double checking her notes,"Listen. this is what he says here, 'No body believed me, when I said the ghost walked and spoke like someone, I knew from Seattle. Those who'd claimed to have seen ghosts before were staunch in their belief, that my ghost could not be solid enough to help carry me to shelter. Even with the testimony of three other people, I am still ridiculed and treated as though, I made up the story yesterday." 

"Wow, I'm not sure whether to be humbled or frightened by that, I feel so sorry for the author, I mean you hear a ton of these stories and the videos on the internet are pretty compelling, but officially stuff like this can't possibly exist and in my job I'm suppose say the same" Millie pauses "Yeah I'm not gonna touch on that." Changing the subject, Millie performs another panoramic view with the camera. The leaves glisten as the camera light reflects off the moister. "Wow there's just so much green, I mean you plenty of green in England but, his place is just massive." 

Millie turns the camera forward to the dark horizon where a faint rattling noise is heard in the distance. The sound gradually getting louder as though it is coming closer, "Do you hear that?" Kathy murmurs.

"Yeah it sounds-" before Millie can finish her sentence, the skies open and the girls are hit by a massive down pour. Mercifully on either side of the road there is nominal tree cover, "Lovely just Lovely" Millie says turning the camera on herself, on screen she's already dripping as if hit by a garden hose.

"Well, there's no point in staying still and waiting to be drenched" Kathy chuckles in the background.

"Your right, o.k viewers due to weather concerns, we are unable to carry on our broadcast, but don't worry we, will update you on our progress as soon as our..." She sighs, "...Shower is over..."Millie gives a sodden smile and the screen goes dark.


	3. Catching Old Scars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idle minds and reluctant Acquaintances.

Back in time, a day before, in the mid afternoon while the girls were setting up to end their night at the space needle, up in Washington State. Down south in California, in a gothic residential area near the Pacific .

Dante the demon hunter is laid out snoozing in his chair, leaning both his feet against his desk, with a porno mag on his face. Its been a slow two weeks and there hadn't been single call for 'any' disturbance requiring his services. Though this meant he could be strapped for cash for a while and perhaps he should consider another form of employment to keep up with his expenses. Unfortunatly that would been aiming for something leaning towards unskilled labour, as there are few employement opportunities connected to his skill set that would be in keeping his morals or moral no there are few things he won't do, but that's for him to know and others to find out. None the less this could indicate that everything was right with the world and finally the demon threat is finally abated or even just paused either way its been rather. Nice' he surmises yes that's the word is 'nice'. It let him do basic maintenance around the shop, get the chance to go out and enjoy the beach, visit Joe's, go to Love planet and get kicked out again for not paying his tab. Who's he kidding he is bored. So bored he actually started to get irritated with his surroundings and actually did something about it, unfortunately pretty soon after that he got bored of doing that to. 

Unable to sleep anymore he opens his eyes and stares at the trophies he got from 'most' of the demons he fought. He knew it, of coarse he knew it, he knew it would happen eventually right? can't fight or fuck it out forever right? Not that it hasn't been carthartic, but there are still a few 'minor' issues left unresolved. It wasn't as if Dante hadn't been alone with his thoughts before, but-but he really didn't like the way the memories of his past effect his mood in the present, Not' that he ever let it. Mental issues aside he hasn't heard anything from Morrison in some time a few from Enzo but they turned out to flops. Morrison though despite his own lax attitude, the agent is a force of nature when it comes to getting jobs. His only hiccup somethimes is their pay out. Of course at this very moment anything would be suitable. The image of a lifeless women's body, began floating to surface of his mind. Not liking where this is going and desperate for something to do, Dante scans his shop once more. Noticing a trophy skull sat on one of the guest chairs, it hasn't been given a mount yet. Dante stands up and searches a draw in his desk, picking out a cursed dagger he found in the corpse of a sewage worker, during one of his less glamorous missions the cases were some what connected it wasn't as if someone was gonna call him out on it. He moves round the right hand side, grabs the skull and throws both items, using the momentum of the small blade to pin the skull in to the wall. 

Unfortunately the space he chooses to decorate is right by the enterance door, where Morrison just walked in. "I suppose this is a bad time?" Morrison asks giving a unimpressed look to the composed and unapologetic half-demon. 

"Actually this is a great time, what have you got?" Dante responds returning to his seat. 

The agent turns to close said door and walks towards one of the guest chairs answering, "I don't actually know, as you are aware I don't usually forward anything that doesn't' pay 'but this seems a bit well..." Morrison pauses mid sentence while looking at the impossible. "Did you clean?" the agent asks in disbelief. Dante gives Morrison a deadpann look, as the older man settles himself in the chair, where the skull was previously sitting. "Right." He says sighing, speaking through his hands while leaning forward and rubbing his eyes as if he's recalling a bad memory. "I got a phone call from an old friend... I haven't spoken to since I" there's another pause "Left the Bureau." 

Morrison and Dante never talked about Morrison's previous employment and as far as everyone else was concerned, he was just another one of Dante's debtors/booking agents. Moving his hands away from the bags under his eyes, Morrison looks pointedly at Dante who seems unfazed by his meaning, before turning away to carry on with his story. 

"He says a demon just spawned in a nature reserve near a town called Greenvale up in Washington state. It's apparently it's gearing up to either kill or do worse to, any living soul in the surrounding area, he asked for you specifically." Morrison finally taking his hands away from his face and removes his hat and puts it on Dante's desk, while staring out with a blank expression. 

"There's more" Dante mutters a statement not a question.

Morrison sighs, "Now I'm used to odd things happening, yet this seems a little..Well" he shrugs it off, "When he first called I thought we were talking on a bad line, I asked him where he wanted us to meet, he told me not to come, he just wants you. Instead he wants me to get into contact with the Washington Bureau and arrange for an evacuation and quarantine on the town and all the neighboring forest communities, apparently it that bad." He pauses again, as if waiting for Dante's expression to change, when it doesn't sniffs and carries on "Anyways before we finish the conversation, we got cut off and I went to call him back on the same number, the person I spoke to sounded different." 

"Different?" Dante enquires his eyebrow twitching with intrigue.

"Yup, it was like I was speaking to a completely different person, their voices were the same and they had a similar continuance but.. well," the old coot grimaces while scratching his chin, "Na...what's important is, this second guy had no idea of what was I talking about. At least until I mentioned Greenvale he got mighty interested in that. You need to watch your back on this one Dante. Because his tone changed immediately," Morrison leans back into his chair. "I don't what this is about but apparently, 'my old friend' Francis Zach Morgan wants us to work for the F.B.I and considering our history, they want keep us at arms length. He told me if 'HE' I'm using the term loosely cause he means the first guy, rings back I'm to pretend that everything was normal and set up the meeting as planned. And that it's your job 'him', in the vicinity until Zach's team arrives." Morrison leans further forward again, sitting on the edg of seat rubbing his hands this time "I got another call this morning, his voice was weaker, grainy. He told me the hell spawn, as he calls it, has claimed it's first victim. A hermit who lived illegally in a shack north east of the preserve, where ever that is. Apparently it hollowed him out and is using his skin as a suit," Morrison brushes his hand through his hair "I don't know what to believe, but I know you'd be curious. So, I told them both I'd send you out and that you'd expect to be paid hansomely. Both responses seem...somewhat legit. But while the second caller left a trace, the first and third call, well it's as if I neverpicked up a call at all." Morrison finishes with reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out two plane tickets, he throws them on the desk and sat back in the chair. "Your flight is in two hours, there'll be a motorcycle waiting for you when you arrive." 

Dante gives Morrison a skeptical look, "And you can afford this because?" 

Morrison avoids Dante's gaze and scratches his nose, "I just got a debit from the Bureau this morning." Dante's expression did not change. "Look you'll get yours when you get back from Greenvale, trust me I tried, they won't pay until your actually seen at Seattle" Morrison clears his throat and tapping his finger on the tickets. "Look you've done jobs like this before.. Besides I hear the hotel's beautiful and has great service."


	4. Wants and Responsibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With His Refuge Ruined what is York's Next Step?

In the highest part of the forest, where the street lights can't reach, among swirling clouds and rain Francis York Morgan waits, leaning on the very tip of tallest tree he could find. He's watching, for any sign of the hell spawn. Greenvale before it was granted this name by eastern settlers, was truly a fair and gentle place. Behind the layer of soil tainted by the gas released from the town fifty years ago, the mountains speak of how this place used to be. For a while York believed that time was all this place needed to heal and cleanse its from the poison left. Now with this new threat a harder cure was required less this once sunny part of Washington be lost and devoured by the evil that runs through it. He was a fool to think that by one monster, he'd truly freed this place from the horror that had terrorized it for so long. What is worse, is that he had convinced others to stay in this nightmare, insisting it was a safe and peaceful domain where he and the other spirits could come and enjoy, until the time came they were ready to move on. Now the inclement weather seems to reflect his turmoil and guilt as this new demon tears through their refuge.

In the distance of these turbulent surroundings, shines a pillar of invisible. Almost imperceptible even to the most sensitive living creatures. It's ethereal glow shines through the clouds and though there is no refraction or reflection, but it always seems to catch York's eye so to speak. He can feel his companion spirits hover there, their auras emanating, trough this dismal space and giving away their location, he can sense their impatience. He knows he has face them sometime. Right now though he needs to protect those they'll be leaving behind, at least until this Dante character shows up.

It's almost been three days since everything changed so drastically. Before all this York had been deep in the Greenvale's forest reserve, warmed by the blazing sun that turned the land into a haze of greens and yellows with delicate wild flowers and gentle spring scents. He'd been lent up against a large oak tree and counting to a hundred. During which he was reminiscing how he had come to exist in this strange yet dreamlike limbo, which was now shattered by the arrival of what can be described as some form of demon hell-spawn.

He remembered thinking about how that was it funny that he'd been reduced to playing childish games with six young ladies across thousands of acres of forest (Not that he minded back then). Hide and seek was a great way to explore this strange in between world they existed in. Though York liked to pretend it was more of an exercise then a trivial child's game. It gave both him and the other spirits impetus to go sight seeing. As well as allowing them the opportunity to engage with each other, as they traverse vast distances and visit places they never got to see while they were living. For some time this method did wonders in helping, them learn more about themselves, each other and how they interact with their not so much new, but changed surroundings. Each game would end with the group gathering back near Greenvale's National forest,where they'd tells stories of what they saw and experienced.

The last game the seven of them played together, went on for almost six months and York had found himself in North California, listening to one of his favourite bands practicing for an upcoming re-union gig. He was so engrossed he failed to notice. Emily his loving partner 'literally' materialize behind him and tagged him as her first catch of the game. Which was why back then, York had been the one leaning up against the tree like a six year old.

As York counted he'd wonder how far the girls would go, New York or a far off continent. He'd think about how easy it was to them catch up, regardless that he was the slowest of group. He'd even considered giving them a head start and take a side tour and invade F.B.I central command and have a go at scaring the crap out of some of his old tutors.

Admittedly York still misses being an Agent, despite his primary motivation to join the Bureau in the first place. Helping his partner and alter ego Zach, to remember who he is and understand the death of his parents. York had enjoyed the risk and mental stimuli every case brought to him, that dark sense of excitement he and Zach both shared rising to the rank of special agent. As well as the in-enviable curiosity they both had for the macabre, which took them to Greenvale in the first place.

He remembers a blackbird's pulling him from his reverie, how the world around him seemed to exude an energy of gentle calm. How any conflict that arose, seemed to meet with a mild clarity and would conclude without disturbing the serenity. For some time it seemed quiet, tranquil, a sheltered safe space almost, one well deserved after the horrors that was witnessed here.

It had been a few years since he and the girl's had passed tragically from the world of the living. Each death came brutally and yet York hadn't suffered the way the others did, he had a chosen to be here and had paid the price freely, so another wouldn't suffer.

York finds it hard to admit but he was afraid to separate from, Francis Zach Morgan and leave the body they shared. In that moment he truly believed that would be it, his existence would end there. The question for him was how? would he fade out or just break or shatter as Zach's personality took back control of his body. Zach was Francis Morgan's original personality. York was created by Zach with the purpose of protecting Francis, while Zach, Francis Morgan's true mind and soul was imprisoned within a dimension called the red room. A room built by a demon who, went by the name of Forrest Kaysen and with his red seeds he terrorized North America for decades.

It's a little known fact that demons used places like these to contain souls. Souls they considered troublesome or a threat to their power and Zach had proven himself as both. It had taken him 20 years and with York's help, he'd gathered enough strength and will power to break free. Zach had power and a will rare among most people, it allowed him to survive this long and maintain his connection with York. Unfortunately that strength couldn't stretch to allow York to exist, within him in the form of Francis Zach Morgan. So when York felt Zach returning. York knew two minds living simultaneously in one body, would be a disaster. Especially when Zach's new life would be spent, throwing himself into difficult situations for a monthly pay check and a pension. Plus at the time, the idea of hindering Zach from saving Emily, after what Kaysen did was too unbearable to take.

Letting go and breaking free of Zach's body had been the most painful thing York had ever experienced. To the point he almost welcomed the cool embrace of the void, as all the senses he gained from Zach numbed and faded, memories they shared flashed as York relinquished Zach's mind. He remembered gasping for air he couldn't breath and reaching for the warmth he couldn't feel. Becoming paralyzed, deaf then blind and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't utter a single sound. There was nothing and it was endless, his emotions went from absolute terror, to calm then rest and it was gone in instant.

York recalls the moment, he first awoke as a spirit warm and though, he couldn't see it there was light and it was everywhere. Inside and out, he moved with it part of it, voices and memories that weren't his echoed like rhythm...music. Colour became, emotion, temperature, taste, touch, movement all one yet different. Sight became like pixels in a computer, sounds like a long string strung with a variety of tensions, touch like gentle tingling of static and movement, the variants were infinitesimal but he could define them so easily.

For a while he just played and learned resonate and sang with this new world, then a vibration took his interest and he reaches for it. Before him Carol appears and then Thomas, Diane then Becky. The girl's were all in red dresses. When he last saw them they were all broken, saddened, torn up or driven mad. But now they were whole happy and like him changed. Becky comes forward and reaches for him, a touch something he'd become unfamiliar with and his world shifts again. He felt restricted yet solid the feeling was familiar, the movement and vibrations narrowed and condensed like he was looking through a key hole shaped like himself. Hand's appeared before and another world comes in to view. Not so many colours or dimensions, but...he couldn't smell it was green, he couldn't taste it was fresh. Grass, bark, water, dirt, rocks and leaves merge into a single yet un-painful sensation even the rot didn't feel unpleasant. It's as if stood in the forest on a bright, yet cool summers day. He sensed everything yet it wasn't the same. It was as if he was apart of it, yet separate. Then he felt like an elephant in a burlap sack and moving like he was made of pitch and a millisecond second later he was an ant moving at the speed of light.

When he finally felt like he fitted and moved at just the right speed, he tried to speak but all that comes out is weird dull rattling moan. Another vibration behind made him bend backwards, just to trace where it came from, it was Anna, Anna Graham and she was laughing. York was embarrassed he'd made the same movement the shadows made when they were about attack. He lifted himself back up and opted to change round, not turn round though, it was strange turning round was once a natural simple movement, now it was easier to change shape in order to face her. Soon she had hold of him and somehow she reduces his vibration, reduces the stimuli, reduces everything and there he was, familiar but not the same. He could separate his senses now, the rhythm buzzed but most of everything seemed similar to as it was when he was alive and living as Zach.

York had became a spirit and the forest was his home now, he had a mind and a soul like any other living person and when he lost his connection with Zach like parasitic twin he died, yet he still existed. This meant there really was an afterlife... which was nice.

It also meant when Emily Wyatt died of her injuries, freeing herself from Kaysen's influence, York was there to comfort her. Emily had been Greenvale's deputy Sheriff, she had worked with George Woodman and had known Forrest Kaysen for years, she like almost everyone else in the small town had no idea about their true natures. Especially Kaysen who by then had revealed himself to be the very demon that had trapped Zach within the red room, murdered his mother and made his father commit suicide.

Emily, York and by extension Zach met in un-auspicious circumstances. York and Zach had went to Greenvale to investigate the murder of a young woman named Anna Graham an eighteen year old waitress who lived in this quiet, isolated and half empty town her entire life. Her death shared similarities to several cases York and Zach had taken a special interest in up and down the country.

The connection? other than being elaborate, the primary victims were all young women, their abdomen were slit open and found on, in or near them were a specific breed of red seed. Everything else differed, where who how and why. Non of the other perps were either willing or able to tell him the significant of these strange red seed.

It wasn't until York and Zach came to Greenvale they found out, the red seeds had a major psychoactive quality that gave a stronger euphoria then cocaine, but the seeds also changed the personality of the user. As if they were on meth or bath salts, the results would continually effect them even weeks after the initial high. Not only that it would get worse as they continue to expose themselves to the seeds. What's worse is, if a woman were given the seeds, there would be lasting physical damage with a high possibility of fatal results.

Unfortunately this information came too late. As the case progressed Emily, York and Zach Morgan, began to develop feelings for one another. At some point York joked to Zach that they had become rivals. Both had hoped once that when the case was concluded, they could start on a personal relationship with Emily, instead of a professional one. Sadly it was not to be, at least not in the way they had planned. Shortly before York's confrontation with George Woodman, The Sheriff Greenvale who had also taken upon the mantle of the new rain coat killer, murdered not only Anna Graham but Becky Ames and Dianne Ames in the belief that four sacrifices made via the red seeds would make him immortal.

With this in mind George Woodman, drove Thomas McClellan an un-diagnosed trans-woman, insane in attempt to frame to her for the killings for the three other killings. Which lead to abused officer to knock out and kidnap Francis York/Zach Morgan, just as they realised who the true killer was. Thomas then held them prisoner, in the clock tower of the Mercury Theater (Greenvale's community center and town hall) in an attempt to trap and murder Deputy Emily Wyatt, who at the time fell for George's ploy and believed that the mild mannered young, sworn in, sheriff's assistant was the perpetrator. Thomas's death though accidental, had been almost as graphic of the three murders who came before him. It wasn't until Willie, Kaysen's dog, freed Francis York/Zach Morgan from that he could reveal to Emily that George Woodman and had used the Maclaine siblings to lure in Anna and Becky then by extension Diana.

George's final victim was Carol Maclaine, Thomas's sister he had used her and her brother as substitutes for his desire for his deputy, Emily Wyatt who had already refused his advances way back in high school. like the previous thee victims, her tongue had been bitten out and she had been eviscerated then left to die. Yet because of her exposure to the red seeds, she still had enough manic energy to overpower Emily and force feed the same poisoned seeds done the officers throat. Not wanting George to get away Francis York/Zach Morgan, entrusted Emily with Forrest Kaysen telling the comely sapling salesman to deliver the poisoned deputy sheriff to A.E.

A mistake on their part, was having no idea that the plump, homely looking sapling salesman, had been the one who produced the seeds himself, so he could grow the red trees that littered country side. The horrific truth was in order to grow these red seeds into red sapling trees, Kaysen would insert the seeds into the stomach's of his victims, where they would drain the nutrients and life force from that person, leaving nothing more then a mummified husk with branches and tree root growing out of them.

Unfortunately by the time Zach, who had retaken his body from York, found Emily and Kaysen. It was too late and Emily was forced to end her own life, by pulling the already maturing sapling from her own stomach. She bled out and died in Zach's arms freeing herself from being soiled by Kaysen.

While Zach faced off against the demon formally known as Kaysen, York found Emily in Kaysen's limbo at it's deepest and darkest center where it's masters power is at it greatest and time moves slowly making seconds into hours. The shock of her death had left her cold and numb, she did't recognize York at first and was immediately defensive, Emily had only known Zach's face during all their interactions together. It took some convincing, for her to realized who York really was and for a moment, between them it was they falling in love again. Emily dawned in a red dress and York in his best suit enter in to the heaven like realm Carol had pulled into , where Emily finally sees Zach properly for first time and where the rest of the girls were waiting for her.

When Zach finally killed Kaysen. The group had fully expecting that they would disappear into another realm or simply cease to exist in this one. Yet once again the unexpected happened and instead disappearing and/or passing on, they were simply released into the forest a long with the warmth and energy they found in the anti-limbo that had formed along side Kaysen's more hellish one. Left to roam the more pristine physical realm, not quite phantom, yet not quite immaterial either, while other ghost or spirits tethered by Kaysen's limbo had faded in to next world and where finally at rest. The town of Greenvale seemed to be given a new sense of peace.

For quite some time this seemed to be enough, they were free of the influence of the two rather aptly named fiends. The seven went on to start a new afterlife, accepting their new role as the spirits or (Gods) of the Snohomish county forest. Back then there had been no big rush to do anything, when living people got lost in the woods, which happens more then you think. The spirits would take in turns to helping and guiding them back to Greenvale or other places where they could find safety and comfort.

Even with all these new activities and new experiences recently, the girls seem to become weary, it was like the world had become too small for them and even when York re-invented this game for them, he found it was getting harder, to give them the impetus to do or try new things. This last year it was Emily's turn to become the seeker, she specifically went to seek out York first, knowing he was the slowest of the group, the idea had no doubt been to allow the rest of the girls a little more time to travel as it seemed all except York were a little slow in setting off. Of course no-one thought York would notice.

Unfortunately this wasn't the only source of York's disquiet, no matter what he did York still felt something was missing, a part not quite dealt with or put to bed. Whatever it was, it seemed to anchor him to the human world, restraining his desire to release himself and just return to that state of being where he was just everywhere. Unlike the of rest of the bundle, who were all so eager to take the next step, he felt as though if he did move on, he would be leaving something incomplete or undone.

Of coarse what made things harder for the poor ghost, is that recently a pillar of light appeared in a sacred Wanatchi burial site, near where they generally gather. A direct connection another realm, it rang with a radiance so warm and inviting, it was a trial for him not to throw himself at it. The it was the light where all this came from, where he had come from, where they were suppose return. A light that shone and connected every living thing. The light demons fed on used to their own devices and yes it even part of them too, though its twisted into so much darkness it was unrecognizable.

By now the group had learned more about themselves and each other. Emily and York had found themselves drifting apart. The joy and zest for life, Emily once had was fading, especially as her connection to this world becomes more and more strenuous. York couldn't blame her, the portal gave off a sense of warmth and finality, the girls lives at least towards the end, haven't been easy and their deaths had been so tragic. The idea of another world for them, seemed to promise a new start and for him more so for this new life would offer him chance to be a complete individual with a name and identity of his own. The problem was that each time he drew closer to the light. Something with in him would pull him back and leave him the same feeling of anticipation, when someone you love tells you to wait.

One of many gifts of being a spirit such as they are, since Kaysen's destruction, they found they had many gifts that most spirits struggle to learn before moving on to the next plain. All spirits can traverse swathes of land within minutes, seconds even, sense the energy and intentions of both the living and the dead. But what made them special, is that they could influence the world around them, whisper advice in to the ears of the living and be seen when they want to be seen. York seems to be the most adept this, depending on the situation the people he chooses to talk to, can see and speak to him as if he was a living breathing human being. He's able to pick up things and move things like a living person could and although he can't fly or travel as far and as fast the others can, he can leap a 800 yards in single jump and he can also dis-form himself in to mist and travel through walls. Which was particularly useful for locating your friends when playing game of hide and seek.

Which York had been leisurely doing so, as he thought of ways of makings things easier for the girls and getting past the problems he was facing about crossing over. He'd reached the number forty five when a shriek rang through the forest. It was Carol and her cry shook York to the core. He rushed over moving like wind, through the brush to where her energy spiked through the trees. York wasn't the first one to arrive. Carol was huddled by her sister Tina, crying hysterically in to her sisters now thin and delicate frame. Tina, Thomas's now preferred name and since becoming one of the six goddesses of the forest. Thomas who had been born into a man's body in life, had come in to her own, as both woman and spirit. Her shape finally revealing the women 'she' was meant to be. Tina was now putting that body between, her sister and what had set her off screaming, Her shoulder length black hair was shielding Carol's face as she cradled her quivering form, from the threat before them.

Anne had arrived just before York and well if spirits could become pale due to emotion she would have blanched like a sheet. Before York could even ascertain what was happening. Emily with Diane and Becky had also arrived shortly after, revealing just how little they have traveled, since the game began and York had started counting. If York wasn't so focused on what had happened to Carol, he'd would have certainly wondered if things had truly become that dire that the others, had chosen to hover around this space than travel and see what the world had to offer them. He'd also probably would have felt a stroke of betrayal, knowing that their focus was primarily be on him and not the places they could have been visiting.

Instead he freezes sensing the presence he prayed that he would never feel again. He toke a millisecond to steel himself before looking where Tina's pointing. She didn't say a word, but her expression said it all. Just to right of them in a small clearing where a red tree reaching the size of the age old oak York had been leaning against earlier, it had also been same the tree that Anne's corpse had been tied to, when George Woodman began his murder spree that ended all of their lives. These monstrous specimens were grown from the live bodies of women, who made the mistake of trusting the Demon Forrest Kaysen, who was a self proclaimed citizen of the red world. A world of Agony, a world he'd only touched on once by accident and he'd recoiled in pain, and spent three months burying and sealing it away the only way he knew how.

So far Kaysen's abhorrent creations had remained inert for good hundred years or so. But now this one tree was currently emanating a toxic peach colour glow that would cause anyone to feel a sickly sensation just by looking at it. As York stepped closer to investigate the tree began to shudder and twist as a though something was moving it from the inside. A mass begins to form in it's trunk. It's leaves that grew on it trunk suddenly turned grey and die. The trees branches go from a dull reddish brown into a charcoal black, becoming brittle and breaking under the unnatural movements the tree was making. The trunk of the tree distorts as a mass oscillates and pulsates from it's center. The bark cracks as it starts to excrete a noxious fluid that hisses as it comes in to contact with the air around it.

The group move trying to distance themselves, York the most hardened of the spirits starts to usher the girls away, putting himself between them and the frightening phenomenon. But before they can move far enough away, the bulge grows so large it snaps the trunk through the middle and a grotesque form bursts from the mass. Rupturing the tree and shooting splinters in all directions. One chip catches York on the hand, causing a gash that hisses and burns similarly to an injury he sustained, while he was living as Zack. Although the gash heals almost as quickly as it's formed, York realizes that whatever came out of that tree wasn't just a danger in the physical beings but spiritual ones as well.

Some of the girls freeze in terror and watch as the thing that initially looked akin to that of a ball of string, suddenly change into what looked a wriggling body tangled in grass, as it begins to take form it rolls towards the group. York yelled for the girls to run, Anne, Becky, Tina, Carol and Dianne vanish in to wisps of light that flew through the air toward the only safety they knew. Leaving York and Emily who were at a loss on how, to face this threat head on.

The hell spawn, the only way to describe it due to it's unnatural birth and its creator being a demon. Finished changing it's shape and it began show the features of it's monstrous predecessor. It had a large but a lean muscular form, longer than a human but smaller than a car, it's joints stuck out like barbs. It stood by holding itself up on large spike like blades similar to insect legs. Though the way it stood, seemed to looked like it was balancing itself on a surface like an ice ring or the service tension in a pool. The creatures back legs bent like a bow bracket, powerful and flea like, no doubt a designed to get it air born at a moments notice. What's the most disturbing feature though, is it's head that consisted of an oval with a mouth that splits it down the middle like a cracked nut in a fire place, with a single a mandarin red eye that moves around on a crimson vine. The eye pops in out of the furnace like opening. On it's torso there were tendrils that move and cling to it's reddish black bark like skin that excreted a moldy green smoke on giving the creature toxic appearance. It lunges at Emily who dances around it seamlessly, she glares at the monster in disgust then turns her attention to York.

She pleads with him to go with her and the rest of the girls, telling him this wasn't his fight that there were others that could take on the task and she was right. York had seen it but he still refuses he knew where they were headed, the portal and that light an energy that cleanses everything it touches. No he wasn't ready to leave and go into the next realm not yet, not while this creature was here. Not when old Jim Green and his two grand children were sleeping in their cabin close by. Not if there was still more red trees like this littered across the country his work was not done. Not until he knew the world was free from demon's like Kaysen. He tell's Emily to go and that he will catch up with them later and that he was going to get help. Emily reluctantly vanishes in to another wisp just before the creature charges at her again, she flies up and shoots off in the same direction the other girls went. The creature obviously had more interest in her then him, which was terrifying thought.

York quickly moved to the other side of the monster, picks up a large branch from the shattered red tree and throws it at the creature to gaining it's attention. The creature hisses and gurgles as it gives chase. York hightails it another direction where he knew a ridge in the forest was, deep and far enough away from civilization, the girls, Jim and his family and most of all Emily. He knows he might not be able to kill the hell spawn, but he could coral and contain the creature there, where it can cause minimal harm until help finally came.


End file.
